City of Love, Lights, and Cheesiness
by My Sonic Adventure
Summary: What happens when River and Eleven go on a romantic date in Paris...Enjoy! Please R&R 3


City of Love, Lights, and Cheesiness

River sat in her cell writing in her diary when she heard the Tardis. _Does he always leave the brakes on?_ She sighed, and stood up, ready for the Doctor to come leaping through the doors in some ridiculous outfit. Sure enough, he showed up, fez on head.

"Hello River!"

"You're mighty chipper today, Doctor."

"That I am!"

"Sweetie…what did I tell you last time about the fez?"

"That you loved it?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of get that thing off your head before the next time I see you."

"Okay, River."

"Better…"

"So! You all ready? I have something fantastic planned!"

"No, I couldn't sweetie. I've already broken out twice this week,"

"Oh come on River! It'll be great!"

The Doctor gave River a sweet, longing look. _No. That is not going to work on me this time. _But two minutes later with the mention of a romantic dinner for two, River was sprinting into the Tardis after the Doctor

"So, now that you've dragged me along, where are we going?"

"Well, I did have a surprise in mind…if you don't mind"

"I suppose so. Can't have all the fun, can I?"

"Who says you do?"

"Me. Now move over."

"Oh no you don't. I can fly the Tardis just fine without your assistance, thank you very much."

"It's so adorable when you think you're independent. You never even land in the right spot half the time!"

"No, but she always takes me where I need to go," he said, stroking the Tardis.

River stepped away from the console and laughed. She liked to make the Doctor feel a little intimidated. Or rather, she liked how easy it was.

"So. Where's this romantic dinner I was promised?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay then…be right back…"

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? Don't you dare look, River!"

"Why not?"

"Spoilers."

River growled. He knew that always got her; using her own word against her like that. Sighing, she walked back to the console and looked at the Doctor. His hair flopped in his face and he had that 'he's hot when he's clever face on'. (Although River felt it didn't just apply to when the Doctor was clever) She relished moments like these; she knew she didn't have too many left. River shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to ruin their date.

"And…we're here! Told you I could fly her."

"Took you long enough."

"Hey! There was a lot of traffic."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well, we can't all be perfect can we, sweetie?"

"Except for you, River."

"Doctor, I'm flattered but also disgusted by how incredibly cheesy that was."

"Well, it's true."

River smiled, "Just get the food sweetie."

The Doctor bounded off and returned a few minutes later with a wicker basket.

"All set! Okay River, ready for your surprise?"

"If you are."

"Okay. Now close you eyes and I'll open the doors on three."

River shut her eyes tightly and scrunched her nose.

"One, Two, Three!"

The Tardis doors opened to reveal the most picturesque evening. They were drifting right in front of the Eiffel tower. The moon cast a beautiful glow on the framework and the streetlamps below looked like stars in the ebony sky. River could hear music and fanfare in the background.

"Paris? Oh you've outdone yourself, sweetie."

"I appreciate your kindness. But I really didn't do a thing. Paris, 1899. Exposition Universelle- The Paris World Fair."

River sat down with her legs dangling over the Tardis edge. She heard a popping sound and turned around. The Doctor strolled over with two glasses of champagne in hand- her favorite. River took a sip of the sweet bubbly liquid. The affect was dizzying.

River turned to the Doctor.

"So now do I get my food?"

"Oh! Yes! I almost forgot. Dinner is served."

The Doctor began to pull things out of the basket. River reached over and grabbed the baguette. She broke off a piece and inhaled the freshly baked aroma. River and the Doctor scarfed down their food, quite unattractively. When they had stuffed themselves full, the Doctor ran back into the Tardis and River followed. He shut the doors and began pushing buttons. River, unsure of what he was doing, just watched. "Done!" the Doctor yelled.

The Doctor pushed open the doors to reveal their new location. River stepped out and looked up. The Eiffel tower stood directly above her. The Doctor ran out from behind her, blanket in hand.

"What on Earth do we need a blanket for?" River questioned.

"You'll see."

The Doctor ran to the first grassy patch of land he could find. He laid out the blanket and sat on it, motioning for River to come. She ran toward him and tumbled onto the blanket. They both smiled and laid out on their backs. The stars in the sky were spectacular almost lighting up the whole sky. River closed her eyes and laid her head on the Doctor's chest. He murmured in contentment and stroked her curls.

"You know that thing I said about you earlier?"

"Mmmm?"

"About you being perfect?"

"Mmmm…."

"Well, you are."

"I know."

"River!"

"Sorry. Just joking. And you know what?"

"What?"

"So are you."


End file.
